Patético
by Azturial
Summary: Lovino se pregunta qué hace ahí, acurrucado en la cama de Antonio. Aunque quizá lo patético de la situación no sea el que esté en la cama de Antonio, sino que esté en la cama de Antonio sin él ahí.


**Título:** Patético  
**Claim:** Romano!centric. España/Italia del Sur + Menciones de Italia del Norte  
**Advertencias:** Nope, sólo algo de baja autoestima de Lovi D:  
**Notas:** Algo que pasó por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, quería escribir algo sobre la baja autoestima de Lovi y la forma en que, según mi imaginación, se compara él mismo con su hermano; además de su forma posesiva para con Toñito :3 Probablemente tenga una continuación (sería un two-shot ;D).

* * *

**Patético**

Lovino se pregunta qué hace ahí, acurrucado en la cama de Antonio. En verdad no entiende por qué lo hace. Escurrirse en la cama de otros es costumbre de Feliciano, no de él. Él no es tan patético como para hacerlo.

Bueno, puede que ahora sí lo sea. Sólo un poco.

Aunque quizá lo patético de la situación no sea el que esté en la cama de Antonio, sino que esté en la cama de Antonio _sin él ahí_.

Y tal vez es todavía más patético estar aferrado a su almohada tratando de imaginar que es él, que no está abajo, en la sala, con Feliciano. Tratando de imaginar que no prefiere a su hermano antes que a él.

Y sí, sabe que él mismo le dijo a Antonio que se iría a dormir y que si se acercaba a él mientras lo hacía le daría un golpe tan fuerte que terminaría en el hospital —cosa que sabe que no hará, de cualquier forma, pero le gusta decirlo—, pero ¡joder, se supone que el español _debe_ saberlo!

_Debe_ saber que está enfadado. _Debe_ dejar a Feliciano y correr tras él, con su sonrisa estúpida y un _"Vamos, Lovi, quédate con nosotros _(conmigo)_"_. Y él patalearía y se quejaría, pero al final Antonio le rodearía con sus brazos y él se dejaría arrastrar de nuevo con él. Como siempre.

Así debería haber sido.

Pero no. Antonio sólo le dedicó una sonrisa alegre junto con un _"Claro, claro. Descansa, Lovi"_ y regresó a su conversación con Feliciano.

—Tsk… —murmura, acomodándose mejor. Y no es que el nombre de su hermano le moleste, en realidad ni siquiera le pone atención.

Tampoco es que lo odie. No, muy en el fondo —después de los insultos, las burlas y los aires de superioridad— sabe que lo quiere, porque ¡mierda, es su hermano! Aunque eso no quita que odie cuando viene de visita.

No porque no se alegre de verlo —aunque no lo demuestre—, sino porque Antonio también se alegra _(demasiado)_. Porque Antonio lo llena de abrazos que su hermano menor recibe gustoso, porque Antonio sonríe de esa forma radiante —de esa forma que debería ser sólo para Lovino— y se deshace en halagos sobre lo lindo y tierno que es Feliciano.

_Antonio, Antonio, Antonio. Siempre Antonio._

Y sabe que son celos, aunque no es que le sorprenda demasiado. Porque se sabe comparado, por todo el mundo y a todas horas. Y por dentro desearía ser como Feliciano: inocente, frágil, lindo. Desearía que todos le sonrieran y le llenaran de abrazos.

Quiere que _él _le llene de abrazos. _Sólo a él_. Ni a Francis, ni a Gilbert, ni a Feliciano. Sobre todo no a Feliciano.

Porque sí, él nunca será su hermano, por más que lo intente. Nunca sonreirá de forma inocente, nunca será tan bueno con las artes como él. Nunca llegará y abrazará a todos sin pudor alguno, porque no es así, y nunca lo será. Nunca. Porque tiene su enorme orgullo que a veces no le sirve de nada, pero es así. Y eso no cambia.

—Estúpido español bastardo… —murmura, cerrando los ojos y abrazando con más fuerza la almohada.

Y después de un momento se tapa la cabeza con ella, todavía más molesto. Porque escuchó su risa _(alegre, sincera)_ desde la sala y un _"¡Buena idea, Feli~!"_ que se enterró en sus oídos.

Y no se da cuenta de en qué momento se queda dormido, mucho menos se da cuenta del beso en la frente que Antonio le da después de abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrarlo ahí, encogido sobre sí mismo y aferrándose a su almohada como si le fuera la vida en ello.

_

* * *

¿Reviews? :3_


End file.
